


More Ways Than One

by amarmeme



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullen Smut, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yup you read that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarmeme/pseuds/amarmeme
Summary: Pure smut: Cullen & Lotte discover a new trick and try to make it happen once again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, read the tags. I attest there's nothing wrong with a little female... well. You know. But, some might squick at it? (Maker, I hope you don't)

Lotte toys with herself, rubbing her fingers lightly over her clitoris then sliding two down into her entrance. Her hips move to meet the small thrusts of her hand, and pressure builds. On his side behind her, Cullen smooths a palm over her breasts and rocks into the cleft of her bottom. His arousal is evident as he ruts against her, hard cock pillowed by soft curves. Lotte groans in both delight and frustration for the delayed gratification. He kisses her exposed shoulder and neck, drawing strands of her hair away. As she thrusts into herself, she imagines his fingers there, his tongue, his cock. Anything.

“I want you, _please_.”

He smirks into her neck, lips moving wryly against her skin as he kisses her again and tugs mercilessly on a nipple. The pleasure is intense and she keens.

“Evil man,” she swears.

“You'll thank me for it.” His tone is smart and she wants to simultaneously kiss and kill him.

She's undeniably wet and ready, and at any other time he'd be inside of her by now. Tonight though they'd decided to try for something different, to see if they could bring her pleasure in more ways than one. The first and only time it happened, warm liquid trickling down her sex and dampening the bedclothes, he'd been specifically teasing her, seeing how hard she could unravel. Both were surprised at the new found source of satisfaction and sought to discover how to make it happen again.

The teasing works incredibly well, the hard planes of his body against her back an indescribable point of arousal. Something about his masculinity goads her further. Whether it's taught, velvety skin over corded muscle, thick hands smoothing her soft places or the coarse hair of his jaw tickling her shoulder, every inch of her body urges to be imprinted by his touch. lt is a need she carries at all times, simmering just skin deep. Now it strums through her in a riotous rhythm, calling for him as clearly as Lyrium once had. Answering, Cullen slings a heavy arm around her and scoots her until their bodies are pressed impossibly close. She gasps as the head of his cock slides past her entrance and is nestled between her closed thighs. He continues rocking into her, breathing heavily at the stimulation.

“You're so wet,” he groans.

“Then do. _Something. About. It._ ”

Cullen hitches up her leg, parting her thighs at last. Lotte inhales sharply, her heart beating fast at the change of pace. His thick, calloused fingers find the little bud she’d been focusing on and press delightfully against and around the spot, circling, flicking, caressing until she can't stop squirming and moaning. She reaches for his cock, enjoying the hardness in her palm, and strokes him urgently between her legs. Cullen changes the game, sliding two fingers inside her entrance and rubbing her clit with the pad of his thumb. She arches in response and his immobile arm beneath her suddenly comes to life, pulling her back to his chest. A warm hand traps her, cages her in his hold. Cullen tweaks a pert nipple, and a low, guttural sound of decadence rolls out of her.

“That's it,” he growls. “Come for me. Come all over me.”

She grinds into his hand, hips moving on their own accord. There's a pressure at her core now that cannot be ignored. Embarrassment and censure far from her pleasure-wracked mind, Lotte lets go of the muscles she was holding and pushes, craving the sensation of warm liquid flowing freely down her sex and over her lover’s thigh. Its an intense moment accompanied by a satisfying perversity, the thought of her spend on him and how he'd asked for it to happen after all.

“Fuck.” Cullen swears low against her ear.

The sound of it, harsh yet directly drawn from her pleasure, sends Lotte tipping over again, this time the usual sensation of rippling waves of warmth. As she comes, Cullen removes his fingers from her entrance and slides his length in instead.

“Maker!” She practically shouts to the heavens. It is so much at once. It is the best thing she has ever felt.

Cullen flips Lotte to her stomach, rolling on top. His hands grasp her waist and push towards the bed, her rear bucking up in response. Kneeling staggered between her spread legs allows him to thrust deep. Lotte chants a chorus of “yes” and “don't stop” while an appreciative rumble escapes from his throat. Each thrust is loud and lewd, the wet smacking sounds of sex evident. It appears the teasing worked all too well for him too, as the even, persistent rhythm of his thrusts becomes erratic swiftly. Lotte twists her upper body, reaching back to dig her nails into one of the arms that hold her down. She makes eye contact with her lover, desire and passion in her glance.

“Now its your turn to come for me,” she demands.

A breathy “ah” is all the sound Cullen makes as he drives into her for the last few times. His grip on her waist is almost painful and she takes it out on his arm, digging fingers in his skin. He sucks in a breath between his teeth and moves one hand to clasp her shoulder as he comes. The pressure there isn't painful, but gentle, reassuring. It brings a smile to Lotte’s face as he wavers in exhaustion afterwards, deciding on collapsing at last.

Cullen twists as he falls to his side, the bed bouncing Lotte a bit on impact. She giggles and moves into his embrace.

“It wasn’t too much then?” He asks. “I don't want to push you.” Cullen's hands track down her arms, her sides. He soothes away any and all imagined hurts, though there's nothing but blissful energy coming off her now. 

“No, you were right before. That was amazing. How will I ever properly show you my thanks?”

She kisses him quickly on the side of his mouth, over the lovely scar that always tempts her. It turned out to be one of their more exhausting nights, even as Inquisitor. There's nothing more she desires now than relaxing in her commander's arms and thinking of what they'll try next.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I have a week off work.


End file.
